


Sweet Introduction

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine Cheng attempts a bit of matchmaking. Written for ladysqueakinpip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Introduction

“So, Marinette, who’s that boy who came over yesterday?” 

 

_Mom, why are you and Dad so interested in Adrien? I mean, he’s amazing, even if he doesn’t see himself that way, but…_

“He’s…. a guy in my class who models.” I answer, for I really don’t think my mom needs to know that I’m in a state of unrequited love with the famous Adrien Agreste. 

 

“We made him some cookies. He’s a very nice person, and should come over more often.” my mom says as she shoves a bright pink bag filled with chocolate chip cookies into my hands. 

 

_Um… I’ll try to make that happen, but he’s busy with modeling and stuff, and I don’t even know if I’ll be able to give them to him…._

* * *

 

“Your parents are really nice people, Marinette.” Adrien says as he collapses into a chair next to me at lunch, and I place the bag of cookies in front of him. 

 

“They really love you too.” I say as he’s reading the label on the side of all the ingredients. 

 

_Are you allergic to anything? If you are, I’ll tell my parents, and they’ll make something else for you, I hope…_

“…thanks, but I’m not supposed to eat any of these. Sorry.” 

 

“Are you allergic to anything?” I ask. 

 

“I’m not, and it was really nice of you to bring me these, but…” he answers, and if he’s not allergic to anything in them, why wouldn’t he want them if he seemed to like the ones my parents brought up while we were playing videogames? 

 

“If you enjoy cookies, and people make you cookies that you can eat, shouldn’t you eat them?” I ask, and I hope I didn’t accidentally sound mean. 

 

“I guess you’re right, then.” he says as he removes one of the cookies from the bag, breaks it in half, and gives part to me. 


End file.
